footballfandomcom-20200223-history
Argentina v Croatia (2018 World Cup)
| next = }} Argentina v Croatia was a match which took place at the Nizhny Novgorod Stadium on Thursday 21 June 2018. Preview and teams's preparation Argentina coach Jorge Sampaoli is reportedly considering abandoning the 4-2-3-1 formation used against Iceland in favour of a 3-4-3 system. Boca Juniors winger Cristian Pavon could start his first competitive game, while Gabriel Mercado and Marcos Acuna may also earn recalls. Croatia, who will reach the last 16 with a win, are without Nikola Kalinic. The striker was sent home after refusing to come on as a substitute against Nigeria, citing a back problem. The Croats didn't field a recognised defensive midfielder in their opening game, and must decide whether to stick with that adventurous line-up. Argentina's 1-1 draw with Iceland followed a familiar script; a painful struggle to break down opponents who sit deep, plus costly defensive errors. It was their qualification campaign in microcosm - and while they eventually booked their place in Russia thanks to Lionel Messi's hat-trick in Ecuador, this time the great man's aim was wayward. Messi had 11 shots at goal in the opening game (including a penalty), the most by a player at a World Cup without scoring since 1974. Croatia didn't need to be at their best to beat Nigeria 2-0, and only registered their first shot on target from open play in the 92nd minute. The Croats are hoping to win back-to-back World Cup games for the first time since their brilliant debut campaign in 1998. They boast a star-studded midfield more than capable of going toe-to-toe with the Argentines, and know that a win will book their place in the knockout stage. Head to head Their four previous meetings have produced two wins for Argentina, one Croatian victory and a draw. The only encounter at a World Cup came in the group stage at the 1998 World Cup. Both sides were already through to the last 16, but Argentina's 1-0 win - secured by a Mauricio Pineda goal - ensured they topped the group. Match Argentina are facing the prospect of an early World Cup exit after a dreadful error from goalkeeper Willy Caballero set Croatia on their way to victory and a place in the last 16. On a night when so much was expected of Argentina captain Lionel Messi, Caballero made the most telling contribution to his team's fate with an attempted chip over Ante Rebic that backfired badly, allowing the striker to volley into an exposed net in the 53rd minute. Messi - adrift for much of the match, especially during a pedestrian opening half - rallied his side, but neither he nor substitute forwards Gonzalo Higuain and Pablo Dybala could find a way through in Nizhny Novgorod. The closest Messi came was a half-chance, a snatch at a rebound from a Maximiliano Meza shot which was blocked by Ivan Rakitic and turned behind to safety. It was a dogged defensive second-half display from Croatia, illuminated by a moment of magic from their own masterful number 10, Luka Modric. His curled shot from range drifted beautifully beyond Caballero's dive to put his side two ahead, before Rakitic's injury-time tap-in sealed a victory that moves the Europeans through to the knockout stage and also leaves them in a strong position to win the group. Argentina are no longer in control of their own destiny. This defeat follows their opening 1-1 draw with Iceland, in which Messi missed a penalty, and now even a heavy win over Nigeria in their final game on Tuesday may not be enough to send them through to the next round. Should Iceland beat Nigeria in their second Group D game on Friday, Iceland would need only a draw against Croatia in their final match. For Messi, a prolific performer at club level with Barcelona, this was another harrowing chapter in his recent history of pain and disappointment in the international game. As the national anthem was played before the match, the camera panned across Messi's face. Eyes closed as he rubbed his forehead, he looked like a man carrying the expectations of a nation. He wanted to perform too, to carry his team in the shape of his own greatness like the legacy of Diego Maradona says he must, but this was a long way from a classic Messi display. This is also a long way from a classic Argentina team. In the first half they were easily exposed on the flanks, conceding three first-half chances behind the full-backs which a more ruthless side than Croatia would have punished. At the other end, Enzo Perez missed a sitter and looked out of depth in midfield, while Messi was often wandering in empty space with the game played somewhere else. It was a strange thing to watch, to see the player who is so often nothing less than masterful at the highest level of the club game not stepping forward into the spotlight. There seems to be real tension - a barrier almost - to success in the blue and white stripes of Argentina. It has become more pronounced and painful over the past four years, during which Argentina lost three major finals with Messi as captain. After the most recent of these - defeat by Chile in the 2016 Copa America - Messi announced his international retirement, having missed a penalty in the shootout. He reversed the decision a month later but now, three days before he turns 31, you feel this really was the last big chance he had of propelling his side to victory on the biggest stage of all. Even if international success does not come - and it looks a long way off - he will still be the player who has achieved so much and seduced so many in 14 years at Barcelona. But at a tournament where Cristiano Ronaldo is again dragging Portugal along with his goals and drive, there will forever be regret and a sadness that a player as talented as Messi looks likely to have one thing missing: a World Cup he defined. Details Modrić Rakitić |stadium = Nizhny Novgorod Stadium, Nizhny Novgorod |attendance = 43,319 |referee = Ravshan Irmatov (Uzbekistan) }} |valign="top"| |valign="top" width="50%"| |} Group D Table |w=2 |d=0 |l=0 |gf=5 |ga=0|bc=lightgreen}} |w=0 |d=1 |l=0 |gf=1 |ga=1 |bc=lightgreen}} |w=0 |d=1 |l=1 |gf=1 |ga=4 }} |w=0 |d=0 |l=1 |gf=0 |ga=2}} |} Match Stats= {| class="wikitable plainrowheaders" style="text-align:center" |- !width=130|Overall !width=70|Argentina !width=70|Croatia |- !scope=row|Goals scored |0||3 |- !scope=row|Total shots |10||14 |- !scope=row|Shots on target |3||5 |- !scope=row|Ball possession |57%||43% |- !scope=row|Corner kicks |5||2 |- !scope=row|Fouls committed |16||22 |-| See also *2018 FIFA World Cup :*2018 FIFA World Cup Group D External links *Match report at BBC.co.uk Category:2018 FIFA World Cup Matches